Making magic
by Moltie
Summary: Remus/Sirius. Remus is upset and Sirius needs to fix it.


"Just stop it Black, will you? I'm not in the mood."

"Come on Moony, you're always in the mood."

"No. Seriously. Leave me alone. I'm tired of your games."

Remus Lupin walked fast through the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to get rid of the long, black haired boy that were following him fast, trying everything to make him stop walking. Pathetic Sirius Black who just couldn't take a no.

"Just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

Sirius got a grip of the angry boy's arm and finally made him stop, right as he was starting to go up the stairs to get to the common room. For a moment they just stood in the dark, glaring at each other, Remus with a rather angry look. Ignoring the whisperings from the paintings around them, Sirius shook his head and then pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"So you're going to…?"

"Going to do what?!" Remus asked angrily and tried to keep walking, but Sirius caught him again and made him stand still at the very spot.

"Tell me what's wrong Remus." Sirius said and looked at his friend with a look that obviously was a way to try and get out of this with a pair of puppy eyes. Remus looked even angrier.

"Oh don't you try the puppy on me, Sirius Black. You'll just fail, like every other night."

"But tell me what's wrong then, will you?!" Sirius said and the tone of his voice was showing that he was turning to the angry side too. Hell, if Remus could so could he.

"You KNOW what's wrong. Stop acting so innocent for once in a while, will you?"

"No I don't." Sirius said quietly. "I don't know Remus, honestly. What's wrong?"

Remus sighed. Could he do anything else? Of course Sirius didn't know, he were always clueless about EVERYTHING and damn, was he tired of it. He looked up at some paintings of an old couple, like he was asking them for help, but they just shook their heads and went back to sleep with the rest of the castle. Remus should too be sleeping right now, and sure, he would much rather be in his bed than in a cold staircase trying to get rid of Sirius Black.

"Ask James. I'm sure _he_ can help you." Remus said coldly, and then got rid of Sirius hand that held him there and started to walk up the stairs. Sirius didn't follow him.

"Is James the problem? Is that what this is all about?"

The whisper woke Remus up from his angry trying-to-be-asleep-slumber. Once again he was looking into Sirius eyes.

"Please Sirius, can we not do this now? We'll wake everyone up."

"That's okay. I've cast a silencing charm around your bed. The others won't hear a word." Sirius said and Remus could almost swear that he saw him grinning as he sat down on Remus's bed. "Now… answer. James, is he the problem?"

Remus muttered something Sirius couldn't hear. He leaned in closer, and let his hands rest on one of Remus's arms.

"Just tell me, Moony."

Remus sighed. This didn't go the way he planned it. Sirius's eyes made it difficult to keep a straight face and not fall into temptation of just forgiving him again, just like last time, and the time before that, and… Damn, he really could go on forever. Why did he keep forgiving him each time? Sirius smiled and got hold of Remus's hand under the sheets. _So not okay. _But right now, Remus didn't want to let go of it. His hand felt like silk and perfectly made for fitting with his. He didn't let go. Who could it hurt, with just holding hands? Remus sighed again and Sirius smiled and leaned in even closer, now almost touching Remus's shoulder with his lips. He felt really close anyway, Remus thought to himself.

"Wanna tell me now, Moony?" Sirius said quietly and suddenly Remus found Sirius's hand stroking his cheek.

"It's just… You were with him instead of me."

"And the wolf got jealous?" Sirius arched an eyebrow and looked at Remus who started to blush, feeling a little pathetic with the whole situation. He hoped it didn't show in the dark. He didn't need more pitying from Sirius. He was allowed to keep stroking Remus's cheek though. That, he liked.

"No I… Okay, yes. Jealous. Really jealous."

Sirius smiled again and found Remus's lips with his own and gave him a soft kiss.

"You know you're the only one." He whispered and leaned his head on Remus's shoulder, with his lips close on his neck. "The only one. Always."

"Forever?" Remus whispered back and made space for Sirius so he could lie down beside him.

"Forever."

"Really?"

"Oh just shut it."

And Sirius kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Remus kissed him back and felt like the world could fall apart outside the window but it didn't matter, because Sirius was in his bed and had no intention of leaving. Tomorrow might come and spoil the moment of forever, but if Sirius kept kissing him and holding him close, Remus knew that nothing could keep them apart.

(not even the curtains)


End file.
